


With You By My Side

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fury the Hellhound, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Necromongers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PDA Etiquette, Post-Chronicles of Riddick, Post-Riddick (2013), Slash, because she deserves her own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Riddick had never cared about anyone the way he cared about Vaako. Their relationship wasn’t what normal people would consider romantic, but neither one of them had ever claimed to be normal. They were both predators and danger made their blood sing.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Vaako (Riddick)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Riddick belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Riddick was used to taking what he wanted when he wanted it. In a slam being any kind of hesitant could cost you your life or at least your next meal. Being a Lord Marshall was a huge adjustment and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He would’ve abandoned this awful title and fleet if it wasn’t for one thing or rather one person - Vaako.

His First Among Commanders had long since become more than that. Riddick had killed Vaako’s harpy of a wife as soon as he heard that she was trying to get Vaako to kill him too. Then he had claimed his First Among for himself while her blood was still wet on his shivs - you keep what you kill after all.

The Furyan had never cared about anyone the way he cared about Vaako. Their relationship wasn’t what normal people would consider romantic, but neither one of them had ever claimed to be normal. They were both predators and danger made their blood sing.

Riddick always let his guard down somewhat when Vaako was around knowing the other man had his back. The first time he noticed doing it, he had been shocked. He hadn’t trusted someone to have his back since he was a Ranger and even that had been only because he had to.

One thing that amused Riddick to no end about his lover was how he squirmed when Riddick was anything but professional to him in public. Apparently any displays of affection be it actual kisses or putting a supporting hand on someone’s shoulder were for behind closed doors among Necromongers.

Riddick found it ridiculous and the only reason he sometimes made an effort was because Vaako cared. Everyone knew that they were involved, but the Furyan was still forbidden from leaving love bites above the collar or from kissing Vaako breathless in the hallway when he quirked his lips in the way that made Riddick want to ravish him and the corridor around them was deserted.

If he kissed him long enough, even Vaako would forget the ‘rules’ sometimes, but that rarely happened. Most times he would just push Riddick off him, drag him back to their chambers and then made him wait until _all_ the paperwork is finished.

For once, Riddick was seated at the desk though not to do paperwork. He was feeling restless, a symptom of being in one place for so long and even though he was safe (and how ridiculous was that thought?), he felt caged. Fury’s head was in his lap and he scratched the hellhound absentmindedly behind the ears as he thought.

His glowing eyes swept over the figure on the bed, Vaako’s pale skin a stark contrast to the dark sheets. Riddick closed his eyes in resignation as affection swelled within him at the sight. No, at this point he wouldn’t be able to leave the other man behind. He wondered how many missed purifications it would take before he could convince Vaako to run away with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaako had never felt so relieved for having a knife at his throat when he saw Riddick on the other end of it. His lover had been missing for more than half a year which Vaako had spent in agonizing worry. Krone had said that Riddick had died, but Vaako didn’t believe him. Riddick was a survivor and without a body the First Among would never accept Riddick’s death.

The Necromongers had been happy to be rid of the _breeder_ and didn’t mourn nor look for him. Nevertheless Vaako insisted they still call him First Among although he took over all of the Lord Marshal’s duties (not that Riddick had ever done them). His loyalty and hope had carried him through to this moment when he stared down the knife into Riddick’s unique eyes.

“Did you know?”, the Furyan asked, voice thick with supressed emotions. He had to know. Had to look in Vaako’s eyes and know if the first person he’d ever trusted in his entire life had betrayed him. The way Vaako looked at him with such wonder, relief and - dare he say it - _love_ was probably all the answer he was looking for, but he needed to hear him say it.

“I killed Krone when he came back without you. He said you’d died falling off a cliff, but I knew it had to be a plot. So I held out hope that you’d come back to me.” Vaako swallowed harshly against the tears that threatened to fall. Ever since he stopped going to purifications, he felt emotions more strongly and even after five years he wasn’t entirely used to it.

The knife between them clattered to the ground as Riddick slipped his hand behind Vaako’s neck and pulled him into an earthshattering kiss. Vaako opened up for him immediately angling his head to deepen the kiss. Riddick kissed like a man starving and didn’t let up until they were both thoroughly out of breath.

“Come with me. I can’t… I can’t stay here.” Riddick tucked his lover against him grateful that he wasn’t wearing that heavy armour that always got in the way and inhaled his scent. It soothed something inside him, something that had been raw and festering since he first thought that Vaako might have been in on the plot to kill him.

“Yes, I’ll come with you.” He didn’t even have to think about the answer. Ever since he had been converted at seven years old his goal had been to become Lord Marshal one day. But when he had the opportunity at his fingertips all he could think about was Riddick and hoping that he was alive. Without him his life didn’t make sense anymore and Vaako couldn’t let go of him again.

Vaako kissed Riddick again and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go and find the real Furya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr and send me a prompt!


End file.
